Langit Senja
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: Melihat langit senja ini membuatnya teringat kepada seseorang. Oh, bukan! Tapi mengingatkan tentang dirinya dengan seseorang itu./ For Challenge fic: 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme./Mind to RnR? :))


**.**

**...**

**~::Langit Senja::~**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto,  
Langit Senja ****© Ayumu Hasegawa.  
Warning: AT, Typo, OOC(maybe), DLDR!  
For 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes **

**Happy Reading :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu terpejam menutup kelereng _shappire_nya dari potret dunia. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan tangannya yang dijadikan bantalan di atas rerumputan, angin perbukitan pun juga meniupnya lembut. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika merasakan hangatnya matahari sore menerpanya, matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dengan sempurna. _itae-ate _miliknya terlepas dan tergeletak di samping rambut pirangnya, seolah ingin ikut bersantai seperti sang pemilik.

Matahari terus tenggelam di ufuk barat, membuat langit yang semula biru cerah menjadi berwarna _orange _khas warna langit senja. Burung-burung beterbangan menuju sarang mereka setelah seharian bepergian untuk mencari makan.

Uzumaki Naruto membuka sebelah kelopak matanya, mengintip potret dunia setelah beberapa menit yang lalu di abaikannya. Menggeliat pelan, tubuhnya yang kekar dan kuat bangun setelah tadi hampir tertidur di perbukitan dengan pahatan wajah para _Hokage _terdahulu itu.

Bibirnya yang tipis kembali melengkung ke atas saat melihat pemandangan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Hamparan desa Konoha yang sudah mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu untuk penerangan orang-orang di desa pada malam hari, menambah keindahan desa Konoha saat dilihat dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Melihat wajah-wajah para penduduk desa dari kejauhan yang terlihat senang dan gembira juga menambah kesenangan tersendiri bagi si pemuda pirang.

Kepala dengan rambut pirang miliknya kemudian mendongak, melihat langit yang sekarang berwarna _orange _sempurna. Oh, hai, tunggu! Apa itu? Ada warna lain selain _orange _di langit sana. Ya, ada warna yang terlihat sangat lembut; ungu _purple_, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin indah.

Walaupun _orange _lebih mendominasi dan ungu itu hanya terlihat malu-malu memperlihatkan warnanya. Tapi, itu tetap membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Oh ayolah, apa dia benar-benar bodoh seperti yang sering dikatakan Sasuke-Teme kepadanya? Selama 22 tahun hidupnya dia benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa langit senja itu seperti ini. Memang apa yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto harus melihat langit ketika senja? Apa dia akan diberi ramen?

Tak lama kemudian senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, yang Ino bilang hampir mengalahkan ketampanan Sasuke-Teme. Melihat langit senja ini membuatnya teringat kepada seseorang. Oh, bukan! Tapi mengingatkan tentang dirinya dengan seseorang itu.

Bagaimana warna mata orang itu yang berwarna ungu _purple_, wajahnya yang terlihat lembut, sikapnya yang selalu malu-malu jika bersama dengannya. Dan juga tentang dirinya yang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang, selalu mendominasi pertarungan-pertarungan seperti saat perang beberapa tahun lalu. Dan itu benar-benar seperti langit senja kali ini.

"Naruto-_kun_...?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati gadis dengan rambut _indigo _itu menatapnya cemas. Senyumnya semakin lebar, "Hinata?"

"Naruto-_kun _aku mencarimu..." Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit di gembungkan. Kemudian duduk di samping sang pemuda pirang. "Sedang apa Naruto-_kun_ di sini?"

"Hanya sedang mengamati desa kelahiranku..."

Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum memaklumi, dia tau Naruto bukan sedang mengamati desa tapi kabur dari pekerjaan-pekerjaannya di kantor _Hokage_. Tidakkah Naruto tau bahwa orang-orang cemas mencarinya termasuk dirinya? "tadi aku ke kantor _Hokage_, tapi Naruto-_kun _tidak ada. Ternyata ada di sini..."

"Bagaimana kau menemukan ku?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum misterius tercetak di bibirnya yang berwarna _pink _alami

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau 'kan punya _byakugan_"

Naruto mendongak lagi menatap langit yang sangat disayangkan untuk di lewatkannya tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang terus melengkung tersenyum. Hinata menunduk, bibirnya juga tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan _byakugan _untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi insting hatinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto berada di sini. Dan, perkiraannya memang tepat.

"Hei, Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat langit itu..." Hinata mendongak mengikuti arah tangan Naruto yang menunjuk ke langit senja. "...seperti kita ya?"

BLUSH!

Hinata tidak tau, apakah Naruto sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi dia yakin kali ini wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. "N-Naruto-_kun_..." Ucapnya pelan, bahkan Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

"yang _or_ange itu warna ku, dan warna ungu itu warna kesukaan mu, bukan? Dan lihat, dia seperti malu-malu memperlihatkan warnanya, padahal dia begitu indah... Persis sepertimu..."

BLUSH! BLUSH!

Hinata meremas-remas ujung lengan baju kaos ungu yang biasa dipakainya, wajahnya merah seolah seluruh darahnya terkumpul di wajahnya. Naruto tidak menyadari keadaan Hinata, dia terus menatap langit dengan terus tersenyum lebar.

"...Benarkan, Hinata?"

Entah apa yang Naruto rasakan kini, tapi rasanya seluru tubuhnya... Membeku? Ya, Naruto langsung terdiam ketika menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata dan mendapati gadis itu menunduk dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, bahkan mungkin menjalar ke telinganya. Oh tuhan, ampuni hambamu ini. Bukan bermaksud menghina ciptaan mu, tapi melihat Hinata merona dengan diterpa matahari senja di hadapannya ini jauh lebih indah dari lukisan mu di atas sana.

Naruto tersenyum, kedua tangannya terangkat memeluk Hinata yang masih menunduk itu dari samping, "Hinata, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau itu bukan istriku..."

"_M-Mou_, Naruto-_kun_.. Berhenti menggodaku!"

Hinata memukul lengan Naruto pelan, kemudian balik memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah ke dada bidang milik Naruto. "Menggodamu? Itu 'kan memang fakta, kau itu istriku..." Naruto melingkarkan lengan-lengan kekarnya pada tubuh Hinata yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

Matahari tenggelam menjadi latar belakang mereka. Langit _orange _yang sudah berubah menjadi kebiruan itu membuat Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum kembali. Sekarang, langit itu seperti rambut milik seseorang yang tengah di peluknya. Naruto menghirup aroma manis yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh gadisnya. Aroma yang sangat disukainya.

Naruto mendorong pelan pundak mungil milik Hinata dan mendapati wajah sang gadis yang masih setia merona. Lagi, laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ne, ayo pulang... Kau mencariku pasti karena sudah menyiapkan makan malam, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya rupanya. Dan saat itu dengan cepat Naruto mengecup pipi istrinya dengan lembut tidak memperdulikan jika Hinata bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga. Oh ayolah Hinata, kau itu istri Naruto kenapa masih tetap bersikap seperti itu? Tunggu, istri? Sepertinya banyak yang harus di ralat. Hinata bukan lagi seorang Gadis Hyuuga, melainkan Wanita Uzumaki. Ya, Wanita Uzumaki milik Uzumaki Naruto.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Jelek? Udahlah Ayumu pasrah :(

niatnya mau bikin dua atau tiga, tapi waktunya mepet jadi cuma sempet ngetik ini doank setelah tadi liat hasil pengumuman UN. Dan alhamdulillah Ayumu lulus! :'D

Mungkin yang duanya bakal Ayumu publish sama multi-chapnya besok atau lusa. Kalo gak muncul juga kemungkinan minggu depan lah XD

Yosh, tanpa banyak cakap atau curcol lagi, ada yang berminat review? :'D


End file.
